


Pythagorean's Theorem

by megidola



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Happy Release Day Felix!, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megidola/pseuds/megidola
Summary: Felix Richter's facade of a courageous man was slipping with each new trial the Entity sent him to. It isn't until he's sent to Midwich Elementary School for the first time that his mask finally crumbles into pieces.
Relationships: Felix Richter/Pyramid Head | The Executioner
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	Pythagorean's Theorem

Felix Richter was not a brave man.

Despite what all of the other survivors thought of him, he was not as courageous and charming as he had made himself out to be. Everyone thought he was a great addition to their group, some saying that they needed another person willing to charge into danger.

That person was certainly not him, but he took the words with stride.

He had not expected his mask to finally crumple in the arms of a killer.

_The Entity loves playing with their new toys_ , Jake had warned him, and when Felix is summoned to his fifth trial for the day, he can't help but agree with the younger male. 

__

__

Before Felix can get any bearings of his surroundings, the first thing he hears is Lisa's horrified gasp. He turns his head towards the usually composed nurse, but he sees nothing but fear in her expression. He cannot get a single word in as a piercing siren suddenly wails in the air. He brings his hands to his ears and winces, but Lisa seems more concerned with the room they’re in rather than the noise. Once it stops, he reluctantly lowers his hands, afraid that it would begin to scream once more.

"Midwich Elementary. God, why here of all places?" 

"Are you alright?" He asks and she seems to snap out of whatever was bothering her. She shakes her head.

"Sorry, I'll be fine. Just some bad memories here. Let's split up and look for generators."

“Wait!” She turns her head to look at him and Felix struggles to think of what to say. “How about we stick together? I can help you in case things go awry.” Something in Lisa’s eyes makes him inwardly cringe. Had he said something wrong?

“It’s alright Felix,” she finally says, offering him a terse smile. “You’re brave, braver than most of us here.”

‘ _I’m not_.’ It was all just simply a facade because Felix Richter refused to be a disappointment any longer.

“Alright.” Is what he eventually settles on. Lisa offers him a quiet ‘good luck’ before she leaves the area, the clicking of her heels on the rotting wooden floor eventually fading. Her presence had been like a memory and it fills Felix with sorrow.

She reminded him of his ex-girlfriend. He quickly buries the thought away with a shake of his head.

Judging by the desks in the room, he quickly deduces that they've been sent to a school, a primary one to be exact. He wishes Lisa hadn't been so quick to split up, but sensing just how nervous she was, he can't quite find it in him to be angry with her.

He takes a deep breath and makes his way out of the classroom. There's a cacophony of noises in the misty hallway, from lockers slamming to eerie, inhuman moaning. Felix feels a shiver run down his spine as he quietly passes what seems to be a rotted body.

How could a school, a place for learning and growth, turn into nothing more than a cesspool of nightmares and despair? He enters another classroom, once again empty, save for some desks and scattered papers on the ground. He's disappointed to see that there was not even a single totem to cleanse like Nancy had taught him to do. He hears a scream in the distance and immediately crouches behind one of the desks, his heartbeat picking up.

Who was that?

He still wasn't too familiar with the other survivors, but it sounded similar to the gruff way David spoke. He can't be too sure, and before he can ponder it any further, his heartbeat calms.

Sensing it was safe to move on, he does.

Now, Felix Richter was many things, but a critic was _usually_ not one of them. However, whoever had designed Midwich Elementary, Felix wanted to have a few professional words of advice with them. The layout of the school was an absolute disaster. He can't find a single fucking generator, and he's never felt more like a burden at that very moment. Once back out in the hallway, he's upset to find that there was a second floor to this labyrinth of a school.

His listless wandering was not getting any of their goals accomplished, but he swears he can't find anything or anyone. His heartbeat rapidly picks up and he begins to panic. Why hadn't he been more aware of the impending danger? Desperate for somewhere to hide, he quickly opens a locker and slips inside.

Loud thumping footsteps approaching the locker causes it to rattle and Felix squeezes his eyes shut at the sound of something metallic scraping roughly against the floor. Suddenly the footsteps stop in front of where he’s hidden. Felix brings a hand to his mouth, blocking the whimpers that threatened to escape him.

‘ _Please don’t look inside, please don’t_ -’

His thoughts come to a screeching halt as the locker door slams open and he screams at the sight of the terrifying monster in front of him.

The large creature looms over him and grabs his neck, effectively cutting off his scream. Felix’s gaze flits across the creature, finally taking it in as it presses a gloved thumb to his throat. It has the body of a muscular man, but with a large pyramid-like structure sitting on top of its neck where a head would normally sit. He can only stare at the hideous behemoth as he struggles to take in air. Suddenly the creature lets go of him with a sound akin to a growl, the hand once on his throat going upwards to press against the metal of its head. It grunts, as though it was communicating with an unseen force.

It lowers its hand and steps back from the locker. Felix can’t move, frozen by fear as the monster digs its sword into the ground, fingers tightening on the hilt. It tilts his head as if looking at him before walking off, sword dragging down behind it and leaving strange spirals on the ground.

Felix stays in the locker for a few moments, still numb from the entire encounter. What in the world had that been about? It was as though the monster had been trying to kill him, but the others had assured him that it was only possible if he had been previously hooked. Shakily, Felix presses his fingers to his cheek and swallows thickly, his throat aching in pain.

It’s only until he moves his fingers away, now wet, that he realizes he had begun to cry.

“Bloody hell! What happened to your damn neck?” David exclaims upon seeing him. Felix managed to find what he can only assume to be the music room, due to the instruments strewn about. The sound of a generator being worked on had guided him inside.

“That monster it-” Felix stops with a cringe. His voice was cracking more than he had expected, the fear of the encounter not having left him just yet.

“Oh, yeah, Pyramid Head. Good ol’ Executioner,” David confirms with a nod, eyes drifting back to the sparking generator. “Real nasty piece of work that one is. Got me earlier, the bastard. Luckily Yui had been nearby, used the flashlight to blind him once he picked me up.” A snicker. “Serves him right.” Felix nods slowly, kneeling at the generator to begin working on it as well.

“Pyramid Head?”

“Dunno. That’s what Cheryl and Lisa call him. They’re both terrified of him.”

“Fitting name,” is all Felix manages out. David scoffs.

“I’ll say. Not very creative, those two.” The other male briefly looks at Felix’s throat before looking back at his task. “Still, I’ve never seen him grip anyone’s throat like that.”

“I...I don’t know,” Felix mumbles, “I got into a locker and he just knew I was in there.”

“What’d you do, rush into it?” When Felix nods, David rolls his eyes. “They’ll hear you when you do that.”

“Oh.”

“Still, why’d he let you go? You bomb rush out of there?”

“No…”

David offers him a critical look but just shrugs it off. It was clear he didn’t care enough to press the subject further. “Guess you were just lucky.”

The generator powers on with a flash of bright light.

He and David separate once Lisa gets hooked, David assuring him that he’d learn a thing or two from Bill, so he could get her off the hook safely. Felix is left alone once more, cautiously walking to another room in hopes of finding Yui and working on a generator together. He has yet to see her, but he does manage to find a totem, so he considers that a small win.

He hears another generator blare to life in the distance and he allows some of the tension from his shoulders to leave him. Two done, only three more to go. He quietly vaults over a window to another room and before he takes a step forward, he freezes. The writhing coils from earlier were placed in front of the window and he isn’t quite sure how to step over them. He shifts to get ready to swing one leg over the trench, but reels back just as quickly when he realizes he isn’t tall enough to make it.

Perhaps crouching would work? He remembers someone mentioning that crouching would keep certain traps from triggering, so he does just that. He creeps over the spirals and smiles to himself when he notices they’re not harming him. His smile is quick to fade when he realizes his heartbeat begins to thunder. Suddenly, Yui comes running into the room, skidding to a halt when she sees Felix.

“Run!” She calls out to him and that’s when Felix sees Pyramid Head enter, having been trailing right behind her. He feels as though his legs are rooted to the ground, and it’s not until Yui shoves him that he manages to move. “ _I said run!_ ”

It takes seconds. A blast of red energy moves along the ground, only to have large spikes hit them both moments later. Yui cries out in pain and vaults over the window. Felix isn’t so lucky, his feet trip up on the spirals he had so meticulously avoided earlier. He lets out another cry as pain courses up his body, momentarily slowing him down.

It’s enough for Pyramid Head to slash at him and with that, Felix crumples to the floor. He expects the monster to pick him up from the neck again. Instead, he walks off, still on the hunt for the injured Yui. “No, wait!” Felix coughs out, “At least hook me!” Pyramid Head pauses and tilts his head back towards him slowly. Felix is stunned.

So the creature understood him? Perhaps he wasn’t as mindless as Felix had first thought?

“H-hook me!” He cries out once more, “Hook me and leave her alone!” There’s a moment of silence, nothing but the environmental sounds of this hellscape filling Felix’s ears. Finally, the monster moves back towards him and another generator comes to life. Felix can practically feel the anger radiating off of the beast.

Pyramid Head lifts his sword and Felix barely manages a scream before darkness consumes him.

Felix wakes up in what appears to be some sort of cage. He’s so out of it, he doesn’t quite feel the spikes piercing his body or the way the cage shifts as though it was alive. All he feels is a dizzying warmth as if the cage is caressing him, rather than hurting him.

In the far reaches of his mind, he can only hope Yui was able to escape.

“Felix!” He weakly lifts his head to see Lisa running towards him. With great effort, she frees him from his prison. He lands on his feet and leans against the nurse, head still reeling from dizziness.

“Thanks,” he croaks out.

“Shush,” Lisa soothes, “Just bend down and I’ll patch you right up.” Lisa truly had the magic touch when it came to healing, and in no time Felix feels like a new man.

“What was that? I didn’t know hooks could look like that.”

Lisa frowns.

“Those were his cages, he can send you there instead of hooking you. You must have been in excruciating pain, the fact you didn’t scream…” She looks at him with amazement. “You are brave.” Felix bites the inside of his cheek, a flare of warmth coiling in his stomach. He had felt quite the opposite, hadn’t he? Was he going crazy?

“How can he do that?”

“We’re not entirely sure yet,” she admits, “Cheryl thinks it has something to do with his trenches, but we haven’t exactly tried to willingly test it out.”

Felix nods at the explanation. It was best not to linger on it too much, there were still tasks at hand after all. “Are there any generators around here?”

She hesitates. “We haven’t touched the one outside. That’s the only one I can think of at the moment. But David got hooked a little bit after you did, so Yui went to go get him.”

“So none of us are working on any,” Felix comprehends, “Alright. I’ll work on the one outside.”

“Felix-” Lisa begins but he shakes his head.

“It’s fine, really.” He offers her a charming smile, the one that had gotten him through even the toughest of clients. “I’m brave, remember?”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“I won’t let anyone down.” Lisa’s expression softens and she nods before taking off once more. Felix only manages to find the courtyard through sheer luck, but by the time he does, both Yui and Lisa have been hooked. There’s a strange symbol embedded into the stone of the courtyard, but Felix doesn’t want to think about what it could possibly mean. He remembers Lisa’s earlier fear and his heart sinks.

He’s scared for Lisa, she only has one last chance to escape.

He falls into the rhythm of fixing the generator easily enough, tensing whenever his heartbeat picks up but continues to work nevertheless. Once his heartbeat begins to intensify to a dangerous level, he moves away from the generator and crouches into some of the nearby bushes. He sees David run through, Pyramid Head hot on his heels. The monster gets a slash in, causing the British man to curse and speed up. Pyramid Head pauses in the chase and suddenly moves towards the generator Felix had been working on. He bites back a gasp as Pyramid Head kicks the generator, and suddenly his heartbeat is calm.

That was strange, wasn’t the killer right in front of him? Why did he not feel scared at all?

Pyramid Head tilts his head towards the bushes the survivor was hidden in and seems to stare, making Felix wonder if he could see him. After a beat of silence, Pyramid Head simply sets down more trenches before walking off after David, no longer carrying the terrifying aura he had possessed only moments earlier.

Was that one of Pyramid Head’s powers? Being able to keep their instincts at bay and make himself seem like prey rather than predator?

“You just gonna keep hiding here or…?” Felix lets out an undignified yelp and turns around to see Yui crouching down beside him.

“Yui!”

“Felix!” She echoes with a grin, “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“I-it’s alright. Just getting a bit tense. We’re close to powering up the doors, correct?”

“Yes sir, just two more gens to go. Want me to help with this one?”

“I would very much appreciate your assistance.”

They lapse into an awkward silence and Yui’s grin drops completely. “Okay. What’s wrong?”

Felix’s expression twists into one of guilt. “I’m sorry!” he blurts out, “About earlier- I shouldn’t have frozen up like that. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You weren’t,” she concedes, “But I’m not mad, I promise. Pyramid Head is _definitely_ one of the scarier killers and you’re still new here. It doesn’t matter though, I got away because you distracted him right?” Felix thinks back to the moment he was on the ground, crying out for the killer's attention. The way Pyramid Head finally turned towards him with murderous intent. His cheeks warm, but he isn’t quite sure why.

“Yes…”

“Then don’t feel too bad, okay?” She offers him a reassuring smile. “We can make it out of here.”

David gets hooked before they’re able to finish the generator. It had regressed quite a bit since the killer had kicked it, but Yui insists that the two of them can finish it before Pyramid Head finds them again.

She’s wrong.

Felix’s heartbeat begins to pick up and he tenses, momentarily pausing in his work. “Yui-” he tries to warn, but she shakes her head.

“No, no,” she hisses with fierce determination, “We can finish it. I know we can. Just stay put and work, Felix. Lisa can grab him.”

Lisa was on her last hook, he wanted to argue, but instead, he simply drops it. He had never been a fighter, and so against his better judgment, he continues to work. His heartbeat was fast but steady. Yui’s shrill and sudden scream causes him to gasp, the generator exploding into sparks when he accidentally puts the wrong wires together. He scrambles to stand and is met face to face with the Executioner, who had a grunting and wiggling Yui on his shoulder.

“Felix, finish it!” She cries out, “Finish the fucking gen!”

Pyramid Head suddenly growls, low and short. _A warning_. So it seemed Felix’s earlier theory had been correct; the killer was far more intelligent than he first let on. Felix takes a deep breath, looks the killer in the eyes— or at least where he theorizes they should be— and kneels, taking the wires into his hands. Pyramid Head growls again and steps around, slashing at him. Felix screams in pain and steps back but doesn’t quite leave the area around the generator.

Felix Richter was a coward.

But the mask he had created for himself was not.

He knew Pyramid Head had a choice to make; he had to either drop Yui and take chase with him or get a guaranteed hook. The killer chose the latter turning to walk off towards the closest hook. Although she was still putting up a fight, Felix can catch the pleased glint in the biker’s eyes before they disappear back into the school. Blood is soaking through his jacket, but Felix goes back to the task at hand.

The generator lights up and Felix could almost cry from relief. He hadn’t let them down! His relief is quick to vanish as Yui screams, the aura of the hook she was on visible to him for a few seconds. She’s rather close, which means Pyramid Head is just as near. He’s quiet this time as he slips into one of the many lockers in the courtyard, not wanting to repeat his earlier mistake. This time, being in the locker is almost soothing, and to his surprise, his wounds seem to be stitching themselves together.

Thank God for Nancy Wheeler.

He sucks in a breath as his heartbeat quickens, the unmistakable sound of the Executioner’s dragging sword begins to grow ever louder. He can hear the killer’s annoyed grunt from outside his hiding place, but he’s luckier this time around. Pyramid Head doesn’t bother to check any lockers, instead choosing to patrol his last remaining generators.

Felix slowly steps out of the locker, but as soon as he’s out, he dashes towards where Yui is hooked. “Nice job Felix!” She praises as soon as she sees the older male, grinning despite the fact she was fighting back against the entity’s… claws? Feet? He’s not exactly sure, nor does he want to put much thought into it.

He easily lifts her off the hook and she bends down to allow him to heal her. David may have gotten unhooked, but Felix can sense that he was still injured as well, the situation growing more and more dire with each passing second. He needs to work quickly and he manages to.

“Thanks,” she says gratefully, “You’re pretty good at healing, Claudette and Quentin are gonna love that.”

“I uh- thank you.”

Yui’s expression suddenly falls. “We’re all on our last hook, huh?”

“I’m not,” Felix says with a shake of his head, but he’s just as worried as she is. “I’ve only been caged once.”

“Then at least you have to make it out,” Yui huffs, head lifting to catch his gaze. “You have to.” They both tense up when they hear David scream from the second floor.

“David,” Felix inhales sharply, eyes squeezing shut in horror. “He’s-”

“Let’s just look for another gen,” Yui interrupts, the tone of her voice the softest it’s been the entire time he’s been with her. “We’ll see him again at the campfire.”

David dies and there’s a shockwave in the air as he begins to ascend into the storm-filled sky, like a warning for what was to come for the rest of the survivors. Felix wants to mourn, but he knows Yui is right; there’s no real use in doing so when they are so close to escaping.

They manage to find a generator in the middle of a hallway and finding no other alternatives, they begin to work on it. At some point, their heartbeats begin to pick up, and even Yui pauses, not wanting to get grabbed as easily as she had been before. The footsteps are loud and with purpose, but from what Felix can tell, they seem to be coming from above, rather than being on the first floor with them. He sneaks a glance over at the staircase but sees nothing.

The generator suddenly explodes and Yui curses out loud, shaking her burnt hand away. “ _Shit_!”

“Are you okay?” Felix asks.

“That was dumb as fu...” Yui stops abruptly and makes a shushing motion, bringing her finger to her lips. Felix looks behind him to see Lisa running down the hallway, limping and clutching her arm. Damn it all! He hadn’t even heard her scream! He’d been too engrossed working on the generator. He stands as she makes her way over to them.

“Is he…?”

“Yes,” Lisa answers before Felix can even finish. Her face is pinched tightly, the pain clearly getting to her. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize the two of you were here-” Before anyone else can speak, Pyramid Head turns the corner of the hallway and they scramble to get away from one another. Lisa is slower to move, so Felix decides to do something stupid and rash.

“I’ll make him follow me!” he declares, “You two fix the gen!”

“You got it!”

“Be careful Felix!”

With a quick turn of his heel, he faces Pyramid Head once more. The killer’s fingers tighten against the grip of his sword, preparing to swing. Felix barely manages to duck away with a yelp of fear and taking the chance, he races past him. Pyramid Head growls once more, the sound making Felix shiver with fear.

Fear. That’s what it had to be.

He comes to a stumbling halt when he hears Lisa scream. No, no, no! Why hadn’t Pyramid Head even bothered to chase him?!

‘ _It’s because he knows you’re easy prey_ ,’ his mind unhelpfully supplies. Gritting his teeth and shoving away those thoughts, he runs back towards the direction of Lisa’s cries.

“Let me go! Please let me go! I can’t! Not again, please!” Lisa screams, flailing her feet and desperately trying to punch the killer’s broad shoulders. Tears were running down her face, and Yui was hot on Pyramid Head’s heels, expression filled with determination.

“Come on Lisa, you got this! Just a little more!”

“I’m try- ugh!”

Felix has to look away when Lisa is practically slammed onto the hook. Yui cries out in frustration.

“You fucker!” Yui screams past the shockwave, immediately turning around to try to get away from the bloodthirsty killer. But she had gotten too close to him in her attempt to save Lisa, and she pays the price with a brutal laceration to her back. As if sensing that he was watching, Yui turns her face towards him, wincing in pain. “Find the hatch, Felix! Just go!”

She doesn’t notice the trench. Her feet tangle into the spirals, tripping her up and slowing her down. It’s enough for Pyramid Head to get the final hit in. Yui falls with a cry and Felix can only watch, tears pricking his eyes. He had been in other trials, yet none had been as horrendous as this one.

Pyramid Head truly was a monster.

He can’t stop crying. He’s so pathetic, so damn weak. He couldn’t even save them. He’s failed them. Why had he followed his father here? Was this divine punishment? For not being the perfect son? For not being as good of an architect as others perceived him to be? For having created a false life for himself? A false mask that once his girlfriend had taken off, could only recoil in horror and take off with their unborn child?

Instead of picking Yui up, Pyramid Head swings his sword down and cuts her in half. She never saw him cry, she never saw what a coward he truly was. Felix jerks away from the sight and vomits besides a large growth of blood and gore. He can’t do this. There’s no way he could get used to this. He places his hands against the wall, choking back sobs as he desperately tries to keep himself standing.

The familiar sound of a dragging sword is what finally makes him look up, shakily wiping his mouth. “Just get it over it,” he says quietly, watching as a shadow loomed over his own, casting him in darkness. “I don’t deserve to live after what I've done.”

Pyramid Head roughly grabs the back of his neck and forcibly pulls him away from the wall. Felix whimpers, hands reaching up to weakly claw at the gloved hand, but he knows it’s of no use. He drops his arms and falls limp, closing his eyes to welcome the sweet release of death. Too caught up in his fear-driven daze, he's unaware of the large monster taking him to the nurse's office. It's only until he feels himself fall on a hospital bed does his eyes reopen. Felix’s lungs are grateful for the brief respite and he gulps down the musty air of the school, eyes snapping open. He’s unsure about what’s happening. Why wasn’t he dead?!

“P-please! Stop torturing me!” he snaps, despite the ache in his throat, “You wanted to kill me earlier, at the locker, do you remember?! So make it quick, like you did for Yui!” Pyramid Head tilts his head, and to Felix’s surprise, carefully rests his sword against the bed’s edge.

“What are you doing?” He rasps, but Pyramid Head pays him no heed, removing his gloves. Although the white gloves had been stained with blood and dirt, Pyramid Head’s hands were surprisingly clean, save for something dark trapped in his nails. Felix whimpers when a bare hand takes a rough hold of his chin, pulling his mouth open. His eyes widen with shock as two large fingers shove into his mouth and he gags in response. Tears once again spring in his eyes, Pyramid Head prying his mouth open even further. The monster snarls once more, index finger pressing against his tongue.

‘ _They taste salty_.’ Felix notes numbly, licking and sucking the fingers, unsure what else he can do. He feels like he’s in the cage once more, clearly trapped, yet warm. Pyramid Head isn’t gentle and he adds another finger inside before Felix is prepared to take it. Felix shudders as he begins to thrust them in and out of his mouth, saliva slowly dripping from his mouth and down to his chin. He swears he can feel just how _pleased_ Pyramid Head is.

The fingers are finally pulled away and Felix gasps for air, gripping onto the stained white sheet of the bed tightly. “What do you want from me?” He hisses, heat coiling uncomfortably in his stomach, his cock twitching rebelliously under his underwear. He couldn’t possibly be getting turned on by this. This was some sort of sick torture, right? What the hell was his body thinking?

Pyramid Head grunts and shoves him down onto the bed. To Felix’s horror, the monster reaches for his trousers and in seconds they’re nothing but tattered fabric on the ground. Pyramid Head had simply ripped them off as if they were a piece of paper. _Just how strong was he?_

There’s no warning as the fingers roughly return to his mouth, but this time Felix tries to fight against him. Pyramid Head grips his leg and Felix lets out a pained moan as the monster begins to squeeze.

His moan turns into a scream against Pyramid Head’s fingers, trying not to bite down as his vision briefly blacks out. The bones of his leg had easily shattered under the killer’s grip.

‘ _I can’t run now_ ,’ Felix thinks, his mind clouded with pain. ‘ _He’s got me right where he wants me_.’

Fingers are removed from his mouth again, and Felix’s head tilts against the bed. Weak pants escape his lips, exhaustion completely engulfing his being. He can’t fight. He can’t do a single thing against the killer. Pyramid Head, if he notices Felix’s pain, does nothing to alleviate it, and he dully wonders if the Executioner enjoys watching him suffer.

Pyramid Head picks him up by the collar of his shirt and steps back, dropping him unceremoniously onto the dirty floor. Felix cringes, moving to curl up into a ball but the other is faster. He forces Felix onto his knees and when the survivor looks up, he cannot help but remember the moment of the two staring one another down at the generator. His broken leg throbs with agony, but Felix does not feel it, his eyes firmly on the killer.

This must be payback for his earlier insubordination.

He watches Pyramid Head reach up and begin to untie his apron and Felix feels a sense of impending danger. His heart catches in his throat when the apron plunges to the ground, revealing everything of the killer.

‘ _His cock is huge_.’ Felix thinks in astonishment. It was hard and pressing against his prominent abs, and yet, despite it all, Felix finds himself drooling. Snagging a handful of his hair, Pyramid Head wrenches Felix’s head forward, an obvious signal of what he is meant to do.

It takes him a moment, but Felix’s trembling hands rise to hold the leaking cock. He hasn’t done this since his time in University and even then he had been too drunk to properly remember. Pyramid Head growls, grip tightening in his hair to the point of pain. The situation is hopeless. He doesn’t even have tears left to cry. Felix leans forward and presses his tongue to the heavy cock.

Like everything else about the killer, it tastes like salt. Felix screws his eyes closed as he continues to lick wet stripes up and down the huge cock, and when Pyramid Head’s grip loosens, he knows he’s doing it correctly. Feeling more confident, Felix moans against him and the killer’s fingers flex.

That seems like a good sign.

He lifts himself up ever so slightly to be able to reach the leaking head of his cock, mouthing the tip of it with a quiet hum. The killer’s hips thrust shallowly and Felix’s mouth unconsciously falls open as an unbidden moan escapes him. Pyramid Head knew an opportunity when he saw one, and Felix gags when his cock is suddenly shoved into his mouth, easily hitting the back of his throat. His mouth is open uncomfortably wide and he wants to vomit, but the contents of his stomach are long gone. Gripping his head, Pyramid Head moves his hips, causing the survivor’s eyes to squeeze shut and allow the monster to do what he pleased. His mind is hauntingly blank, only taking in the pleasure the monster was offering to him. The head of his large cock continues to aggressively slam into the back of his throat, Felix moaning around the girth of it.

Whether it was from pain or pleasure, he isn’t sure anymore.

His jaw aches as he moves his hands down to his underwear, suddenly desperate to touch himself. Before he can, a boot places itself over his knee and Felix immediately ceases his actions, huffing against the other’s cock.

If Pyramid Head could talk, he’s sure he’d be telling him to choose where he wanted to keep his other leg intact or not. Felix decides instead suck on the cock in his mouth and Pyramid Head growls lowly. A whine leaves the survivor, happy to hear that the behemoth before him was pleased. He lifts his eyes up, nose nearly bumping against the tip of the pyramid, the killer having tilted his head rather low.

‘ _I hope you’re enjoying the show_.’

Without warning, Pyramid Head pulls his cock out of his mouth and Felix reaches up to take a hold of his powerful thighs in order to catch his breath. There’s a strange rumbling noise and Felix realizes it’s coming from the killer himself. He peers up at Pyramid Head, tongue swiping over his lips to catch the precum that had made its home there. “W-was that good?”

Another rumble and Felix smiles weakly in response. The Executioner lifts him by his hair and Felix flinches when he puts too much weight on his broken leg. He’s pushed back onto the bed, though he’s sitting on the edge of it now, rather than laying on it completely.

His eyes drift lazily over to his own cock, hard and heavy against his stomach, unashamed of being excited by what was being done to him. He looks up when the tip of the Executioner’s head brushes against his lips and warmth blooms in his chest.

It was like a kiss.

He’s being pushed back down, a hand taking a hold of his ankle and lifting his unbroken leg. He winces ever so slightly, afraid that he’d done something to upset the other. A wet, sticky finger presses against his exposed hole and Felix jolts upward with a surprised gasp. Was that the other’s precum being used as makeshift lube? He would rather have those fingers back in his mouth so he could drench them properly. “Wait, please-”

Ignoring him, Pyramid Head pushes his finger inside, unyielding against the resistance he meets. A shiver courses through his bones. The monster was going to destroy him. Shatter his body like glass. Pyramid Head’s weapon was not his sword, but his body.

Felix claws the bedsheets to no avail, mouth open in a soundless scream. His throat still aches from when the monster fucked him there, but he wants to keep making noises for him. Pyramid Head seemed to like them, after all. The second finger immediately follows the first, barely giving Felix enough time to adjust. He moans, loud, and unabashedly as sparks of pleasure hit him, despite the pain.

Had he always been such a masochist at heart?

The stretch utterly burns and Felix can only whimper when a third finger is added. The digits within him spread out, unconcerned with any pain the survivor might be feeling.

The pain was substantial, but the pleasure was just as overwhelming. His mind is clouded by a haze he’s not sure he’ll be able to break out of, but part of him doesn’t want to. He arches his back and moans in delight as one the Executioner’s fingers brush against his prostate. Heat courses throughout his body and he feels like he’s reaching the peak of euphoria just with the killer’s touch alone. Deep within his mind, he’s yelling at himself to fight back, to not allow the killer to do such disgusting things to him. A fourth finger pushes into him and Felix is no longer capable of thinking of such rebellious actions.

He wants everything that Pyramid Head gives him.

Fingers leave him and he moans at the loss of them, his gaping hole twitching as if inviting more to enter him. Pyramid Head growls and grabs his legs, lifting them over his head. Pain flares from his broken leg and a hoarse yell escapes him. He stares up at the killer, anticipation and adrenaline coursing through him.

The tip of his cock nudges against his entrance and all Felix can think about is how large it is. Pyramid Head grunts as he pushes into him and Felix can only cry out as searing hot pleasure completely overwhelms his senses.

Pyramid Head fucks him without mercy and Felix can't help but feel like a doll, limp against him.

He doesn’t get time to adjust to the sheer girth of his cock, his moans going from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds. His noises get cut short when the killer takes a firm grasp of his neck, dropping his lame leg in the process.

Perhaps he was being too loud even for the killer.

His body is being pounded so hard, he knows if it was not for the Entity’s healing, he would not be able to sit properly for weeks. The hold on his neck loosens enough for him to get air and his chest heaves from the desperation. The sound of skin slapping together fills the air, Felix's eyes rolling back to stare up at the decrepit ceiling.

He wants to touch himself, but he knows he's not allowed to. With the way Pyramid Head was fucking him he was sure he could come untouched and just the thought of that happening makes him delirious. Pyramid Head rumbles, causing vibrations where their bodies are pressed together.

Felix arches into it, practically sobbing from the pleasure of it all. "Please, let me come, let me-"

Pyramid Head simply answers by choking him. Felix's vision swims from the lack of air and he writhes from the sensation. He doesn't notice the way his stomach bulges from the size of Pyramid Head’s cock nor does he notice just how hard his neck is getting squeezed.

Pyramid Head slams into his prostate and releases his hold simultaneously. Felix comes with a scream, using the last of his air. Only moments later the Executioner snarls and Felix is being filled with burning hot seed.

He doesn't even hear his own neck snap, so lost in the euphoria.

When Felix's eyes flutter open, it's Lisa who's kneeling over him, a worried look on her face. "Felix, are you alright?"

"L-Lisa?" His throat doesn't ache, his body feels just fine. He mourns the loss of the markings that should have been left on his skin.

"It took a long time for you to return, did you escape?"

He sits up slowly, hand pressing against his stomach, then to his neck. "No, he..." he trails off with a wince. There's no way he could tell her what happened.

Her face twists with sympathy, clearly misunderstanding his lack of an answer. "He's a ruthless monster. I'm sorry you died. We really fell apart at the end there, didn't we?"

' _You have no idea_.'

"I'm sorry," is what he says instead, hands curling against his thighs.

Felix Richter was not a brave man.

But now, more than ever, he wishes the Entity would send him back to a cage, warm and all-encompassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fanfic I've ever written! I uh...have no real excuses for this fic, it really got away from me. I simply wanted to see Pyramid Head annihilate Felix in more ways than one and then it turned into this monster of a one-shot. :) Shout out to my beta reader, fragile!


End file.
